Buford Van Stomm
|image= Buford Van Stomm.png |caption= |gender= Male |genderprogram= |age= Unknown |height= Between Isabella and Ferb |nationality= American (Possibly some Dutch background) |hometown= Danville |born= |created= |profession= Student (on vacation), Bully |band= He plays battery |pband= |major= |affiliations= |signature= |parents= Biffany Van Stomm (mother) |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= |spouses= |pets= Biff the Goldfish |title1= |other1= |title2= |other2= |first= "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |voice= Bobby Gaylor Javier Balas (Spain) Cezary Kwiecinski (Poland) Dominik Auer (Germany) Noriaki Sugiyama (Japan) Carlos Freixo (Portugal) Dmitry Koryukov (Russia) |image2= |caption2= |image3= |caption3= }} Buford Van Stomm is a bully in the town of Danville. Early life Buford Van Stomn was born in the of a mother named Biff and an unnamed father. As a younger boy, he was weak and cowardly, and received a pet goldfish named Biff at a state fair after winning at a strength-o-meter. When a bully threatened to eat Biff, Buford, enraged, beat up the bully, and in turn became the bully himself. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Personality Although he is usually seen as a bully, including by the main cast, Buford is unusual in that he is just as often shown acting just like the other kids. Many events seem to indicatе that his usual bullying is used to hide a more caring nature beneath the surface. A significant display of his underlying character occurs when his fish, Biff, becomes lost in the ocean. Buford becomes extremely emotional, and when Phineas offers to help find Biff, Buford shows his appreciation by constantly wanting to give people hugs. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Buford also has a soft side for his long lost teddy bear Teddy Booboo (Picture This). Buford also is quite gentle behind his bully persona, such as when he said he always wanted to get into a giant bubble and float around like a pixie, or conveniently carrying a velvet rope.("Bubble Boys", "Chez Platypus") He also has a soft side for goldfish ("Let's Take a Quiz") Despite being a bully, Buford seems to be friends with Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the main cast, and takes part in many of their exploits. He usually manages to get along fine with people, though he is often gruff or makes (usually idle) threats when annoyed. Whenever tasks are assigned, Buford inevitably seems to be partnered with Baljeet, with whom he has a particularly interesting relationship: while Baljeet seems terrified of Buford's threats at times, which is regularly justified, many other instances show them working together without any problem, and they are often seen together even when not involved in Phineas and Ferb's latest plan (i.e. "The Chronicles of Meap," "Swiss Family Phineas" and "The Lake Nose Monster"). To improve his skill at being a bully, Buford goes to Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies ("Raging Bully"). He isn't always a bully. ("The Bully Code") Buford's Christmas wish is to be thought of as nice by his friends, despite generally acting naughty. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Buford can also play the concertina, trumpet, drums, and the violin. He is fluent in French, but doesn't want anyone to know. He's also in The Baljeatles, Phineas and Ferb's band ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Relationships Baljeet Buford seems to pick on Baljeet the most, yet seems to hang out with him the most, similar to a "frienemies" relationship. Unlike frienemies, there is no hatred between the two, with Baljeet even saving Buford from choking ("The Bully Code") and saying, "Merry Christmas, old buddy!" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") It would seem that Baljeet cares for Buford, even though Buford treats him very badly. Baljeet often just gives up and lets Buford bully him ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). Phineas Flynn Buford's first encounter with Phineas during the summer resulted in Buford being embarrassed by ice cream falling on his pants. They settled their differences by thumb wrestling ("Raging Bully"). Outside of this incident, Buford has not done anything to Phineas that could be considered bullying, tending to reserve that treatment for Baljeet. However, it is revealed that Buford had stolen Phineas' bike when they were just toddlers, but later on returns it to him, along with everyone else's bikes he had taken ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Later, after Phineas and Ferb helped rescue Biff, Buford became more friendly towards them and began taking a more active part of their adventures. He often appears in their backyard for bizarre or unexplained reasons. Buford often calls Phineas "Dinner Bell", perhaps because of Phineas's triangle-shaped head. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro The only one so far that sometimes makes him shut up is Isabella as she stands up to him whеn he is doing something to someone she knows or to herself. Isabella and Buford have a little rivalry to the point in which Buford thinks he'll beat Isabella in the F Games because she's a girl ("Raging Bully," "Out of Toon," "Got Game?"). He also thinks he is better at video games than her, but he ends up getting beaten ("Brain Drain"). Suzy Johnson Buford seems to fear Suzy as Phineas told the kids to dress as the scariest thing they knew and he dressed up as her and after Isabella and Phineas left the room Buford is seen "washing away the horror" by a water faucet, a reference to William Shakespeare's Macbeth ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Candace Flynn ]]Candace and Buford are considered frenemies. Buford helps Candace get to the top of a hill, then Candace thanks Buford and feeds him ("S'Winter"). As far as a conflict, Buford told Candace "Hey! Get back on your own chariot!" and threw her on her chariot ("Greece Lightning"). However, Buford says if Candace is in "Let's Take A Quiz", he's in. Also, Candace asks how Buford lost 5 points ("Let's Take a Quiz"). Candace then asks Stacy how him and Baljeet got the pizzazium infinionite, which they thought was a lantern ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Buford saves Candace's life ("The Bully Code"). Candace also said that Buford was naughty until one of Santa Claus's elves puts him on the nice list. She says that Buford wanted to be thought of nice by his friends, which she is considered one ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Buford speaks almost sweetly to her when he is looking in her window ("Wizard of Odd"), Buford wouldn't let Candace and Jeremy in the Chez Platypus ("Chez Platypus") (this both things, being sweet with her and not let her and Jeremy enter, could imply that Buford is in love with Candace, which explains why didn't want to let her and Jeremy to have a date). Perry the Platypus Buford has little interactions with Perry. He is attempting to make Perry "do something" by hitting him with a baseball bat when Baljeet stops him ("Swiss Family Phineas"). Later he hugs and cuddles a distraughted Perry. He also admits that he likes the song they sang that brought Perry back home ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Teddy Boo-boo Buford's teddy bear was retrieved from the front of a semi by Phineas and Ferb's transporter device. The teddy bear is apparently prone to going "on the road" at different times. ("Picture This") Clothing and Hairstyle Buford wears a black shirt with a skull on the front, set up in a "Punisher" style. He wears large, red hiking boots, with green khaki shorts. His hair is brown and cut in a buzzcut style. Background Information *Buford's last name, Van Stomm, is derived from a Dutch word meaning "of the stupid", as told by Dan Povenmire in Dan Povenmire Correspondence. (Correct spelling provided by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.) This is later confirmed in the Christmas special, Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. *He won the best eater award ("No More Bunny Business") *Does not like to be embarrassed. ("Raging Bully") *Any time he loses to a girl in a competition, he claims that the competition doesn't count. ("Got Game?") *Plays Canasta. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Plays the concertina, the trumpet, and the violin. ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Chez Platypus", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Plays the drums. ("Gaming the System", "Don't Even Blink", "Tip of the Day", "The Baljeatles") *When asked to be a part of a haunted house and what frightens him most, Buford drеssed as Suzy Johnson, saying that she gives him the "willies". ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *He owns a skateboard ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). *Described as "being from a bad home" and "missing a chromosome" by the ring announcer ("Raging Bully"). *Carries a velvet rope with him wherever he goes. ("Chez Platypus") *Was afraid of giant squids until one tried to eat his goldfish. He overcame his fear and easily defeated it in one punch. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Buford seems to be hungry very often. ("Swiss Family Phineas," "Vanessassary Roughness") *Buford often speaks about himself in the third person. An еxample of this would be when he says "Buford hungry" when holding the Pizzazium Infinionite. ("Vanessassary Roughness") *Great-nephew of Otto H. Adjacent, founder of the adjacent area which was unified with the Bi-State Area to form the Tri-State Area. ("Hip Hip Parade") *Buford sports a black T-shirt with a picture of a skull of on it. This is most likely a reference to Corky "James" (Jimbo) Jones, the bully of "The Simpsons", this also could be a reference to Sid Phillips, the main antagonist of the film Toy Story, *He owns a video game player with a game "Jump and Duck" ("Gaming the System") *Buford seems to be able to speak fluent French (although he has only spoken one line in the language.) He does not want the others to know this, as it would tarnish his "bully" personality. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You") *He cannot stand math problems. ("We Call it Maze") *He has a Teddy Boo-boo. ("Picture This") *He loves coconut, and quickly eats coconut-flavored things, including sunscreen. ("Atlantis") Appearances *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Raging Bully *Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *Mom's Birthday *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Jerk De Soleil *S'Winter *Are You My Mummy? *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *The Ballad of Badbeard *Greece Lightning *Leave the Busting to Us! *Voyage to the Bottom of Buford *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Got Game? *Comet Kermillian *Put That Putter Away *The Flying Fishmonger *Out of Toon *Out to Launch *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error *It's a Mud World After All *The Lake Nose Monster *Tip of the Day *Don't Even Blink *Chez Platypus *Gaming the System *The Chronicles of Meap *Thaddeus and Thor *De Plane! De Plane! *Let's Take a Quiz *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *Hide and Seek *That Sinking Feeling *The Baljeatles *Vanessassary Roughness *No More Bunny Business *Spa Day *Bubble Boys *Isabella and the Temple of Sap *Cheer Up Candace *Fireside Girl Jamboree *The Bully Code *Picture This *What Do It Do? *Atlantis *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Just Passing Through *Candace's Big Day *Suddenly Suzy *Hip Hip Parade *Ain't No Kiddie Ride *Not Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb-Busters! *Robot Rodeo *The Beak *She's the Mayor *The Lemonade Stand *Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! *Nerds of a Feather *Wizard of Odd *We Call it Maze *The Secret of Success *Split Personality *Brain Drain *Rollercoaster: The Musical! *Make Play *Canderemy *Last Train to Bustville *Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! *The Belly of the Beast *Moon Farm }} : - These episodes are Spot the Diff episodes. Category:Characters Category:Van Stomm family Category:Bullies Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:The Baljeatles Category:Males Category:Finkies